A New Beginning
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Set after "Frozen 2." Elsa invites Honeymaren to charades at the castle.


The fire warmed Elsa as she clapped along to the beat of the drums. Honeymaren and many other young Northuldrans danced the night away. Sweat still clung to her scalp. Elsa brushed back her loose, white hair and smiled when she caught Honeymaren's gaze. The young woman winked before jumping over the tall flames, causing the crowd of onlookers to gasp then applaud. Elsa shook her head.

"It's a good thing she didn't wear her long skirts tonight or you may have had to freeze her," Yelana said with a chuckle as she sat beside Elsa.

Elsa smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time."

The fire salamander that had been resting on Elsa's shoulder leapt into the nearby snow pile Elsa had created for him. Yelana smiled at the creature. "It's been years since I've been this at peace in the Enchanted Forest. I'm glad you decided to stay."

It wasn't as hard of an adjustment as Elsa first thought. When the Northuldrans decided to move a handful of miles from their original camp, still sheltered by the forest but with more space to grow, Elsa helped with the move. Yelana had said she was welcome to stay as long as she liked, and when Honeymaren offered her a campsite next to hers, Elsa decided it was a good place to establish a base.

Although she often spent most of her time travelling the Enchanted Forest and Arendelle, restoring the peace between the spirits and humans, Elsa liked her new home. She hadn't felt so connected to a place since her parents were still alive in Arendelle. It was even nicer since she had moved in with Honeymaren.

She smiled at Yelana. "Me too." She glanced up at the sky, the stars winking at her between the tall branches. "Especially on nights like tonight."

One of the many baby reindeer trotted over and lay between Elsa and Yelana. As they stroked its soft fur, Elsa looked over at the older woman who had become not only a friend but also a teacher. "Yelana, do you remember my mother when she was young?"

It was a question that had plagued Elsa for months, ever since the discovery of her mother's lineage, but between destroying the mist and discovering her destiny, she hadn't had time to ask. And, to be honest, she had been nervous. What if Yelana was offended by the question, or worse, what if she didn't remember anything?

Yelana tugged her dark blue cloak tighter around her shoulders. Although winter was many months away, the nights were getting colder.

"I was a few years older than Iduna. I don't remember much. She was a good friend of my sister, actually."

Elsa's heart raced. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Yelana smiled, a sadness in her eyes. "She died several years ago." She shook her head. "Your mother was playful, much like Anna." Yelana grinned. "Yet she could be determined, like you." Yelana rested her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You both have much of her in you. She would be proud of you."

Elsa swallowed thickly, blinking away tears. "I feel like there's so much I don't know about her. I wish I could go back in time and ask her but . . ." she trailed off. _It's too late._

Yelana squeezed Elsa's shoulder. "There's a reason for everything, Elsa. I know it's hard to see, but Iduna's decision to save your father all those years ago lead you to this moment. My people are safe because of her, and you. The grief won't disappear overnight, but you'll learn to carry it with you." She smiled. "I may not remember much, but I think there are some who may." She waved across the large fire pit. An older couple with two adult children came over and sat beside Yelana. "This is Marta and Svitz and their daughters Karol and Alina. Marta was your mother's aunt."

Elsa stared at the family – her family – her head spinning. "Y-You knew my mother?" she whispered.

Marta, who looked to be in her late seventies, nodded. She took her husband's wrinkled hand in hers. "I was Iduna's godmother. I was there for her birth." She smiled. "Your grandmother and I were very close."

Elsa covered her mouth as a sob escaped. "My grandmother?" She shook her head. "How come I was never introduced to you?" She squinted. "I'm sure I've seen you countless times."

Yelana stood. "They wanted to give you time to adjust here." She smiled at the family. "I'll let you catch up."

As soon as Yelena left, Elsa moved into her spot and took Marta's hands between hers. With tears running down her cheeks, she smiled. "Tell me everything," she pleaded.

As the night wore on, Elsa laughed, cried, and stared in awe as she heard about her mother's childhood, her grandparents, and countless aunts, uncles, and cousins she hadn't even known existed. While most of her relatives had moved from the area before the mist descended on the forest, Marta and Svitz kept in contact.

Svitz, who was taller than Kristoff with barely any hair left, wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulders. "We've told them about you and Anna. If you like, we can take you to meet them."

Elsa was sure her heart would burst from joy. "I'm going to the castle tomorrow for charades. I'll ask Anna, but I'm sure she'll want to come, too."

Before she knew it, the musicians were packing up their drums and families were heading to their tents for the night. Elsa hugged her newfound family members tightly, kissing her cousins on the cheeks. "Anna will be so happy to meet you. _I'm_ so happy I met you," she said, wiping away a tear.

Marta placed a hand on Elsa's cheek. "When I first learned who you were, I almost fainted. I couldn't believe the spirits had blessed us like this."

They said their goodnights, but Elsa stayed by the fire. Honeymaren strolled over and sat beside Elsa. "You look happy," she commented.

Elsa kissed Honeymaren's cheek. "You have no idea."

Honeymaren lay down with her head on Elsa's lap. The fire was low, but there was just enough heat for the girls to stay out a while longer. Elsa untied Honeymaren's chocolate brown braids and ran her fingers through the soft hair. They stayed in comfortable silence for a time.

"Do you want to come with me to charades tomorrow?" Elsa asked quietly.

"As a friend or as your girlfriend?"

Elsa blushed. "My girlfriend of course. I wouldn't ask you to lie in front of my family."

Honeymaren rolled onto her back and stared up at Elsa. "We've been together for almost a year and you haven't asked me to come. What's changed?"

Elsa ran her fingers lightly down Honeymaren's cheek. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, but you know how private I am. And I wanted to give Anna a chance to adjust to being queen before I sprung this on her. And then there was the wedding."

"And you're scared," added Honeymaren.

Elsa blushed. "That too." She leaned down so their noses were almost touching. "But I love you more than I'm afraid of what they'll say. I don't want to hide us from them anymore."

Honeymaren blushed. She pecked Elsa on the lips. "Then I'll happily come. And I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, dragging her down for another kiss.

The next day, Elsa and Honeymaren arrived at Arendelle just after supper. Elsa's water horse trotted off after dropping them off at the castle entrance. Elsa had pulled back her hair in a lose braid while Honeymaren had left hers long, the dark waves pairing nicely with her light brown dress and knee-high boots.

Elsa held Honeymaren's hand as they made their way through the castle grounds, greeting everyone she came across as she always did. She introduced Honeymaren as her girlfriend to anyone who asked and received congratulations from many of her old friends and servants. It helped boost her confidence by the time they reached the family chamber. The fireplace was lit, casting a warm glow on the dark walls. Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Anna were already there in their lounge attire, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, as if she hadn't seen her sister earlier that week to discuss some diplomatic business. Anna had left her hair long as well and looked cozy in a dark magenta robe with matching slippers. When she spotted Honeymaren and their intertwined hands, her eyes widened. "I didn't know you were bringing company."

Elsa blushed but gave Honeymaren's hand a squeeze. "I thought I'd surprise you. You remember Honeymaren, right?"

Honeymaren smiled at the queen. "It's good to see you again, Your Majesty."

Anna waved away the formality and took Honeymaren's free hand with a smile. "Oh please, call me Anna! And you're always welcome. Maybe you can help Elsa actually win a round," she said with a wink.

The three walked further into the room. Elsa hugged her brother-in-law and noticed his gaze flicker from Elsa to Honeymaren and back. He grinned and squeezed Elsa's hand. "Finally decided to bring her, huh?"

Elsa blushed brighter. "Let me guess, Ryder?"

Kristoff chuckled. "He's about as good at keeping a secret as Anna."

Elsa shook her head, taking Honeymaren's hand in hers again. "You're not surprised then?"

"Surprised at what?" Anna asked, coming over from where she and Sven were organizing the charade cards.

_Here it goes._ Palms sweating, heart racing, Elsa turned to her sister. "Honeymaren and I have been seeing each other for a year. She and I are . . . together. We're in love."

Anna stared at Elsa for a moment then laughed. "_That's_ the secret you're talking about?" She shook her head. "Oh Elsa, I knew months ago. And not because of Ryder, although he definitely let it slip more than once." Anna placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "I noticed how happy you were." She glanced at Honeymaren and smiled. "I knew it had to be love."

Elsa hugged her sister tight. When they pulled apart, Anna was still smiling. "I have a secret to share as well." She tugged on Kristoff's hand and he got up to stand beside her, beaming from ear to ear. "We're going to have a baby!"

Elsa gasped. "Anna, that's _wonderful!_" She embraced her sister again then hugged Kristoff. "Do you need anything? How far along are you? Have you see a midwife yet? Do you have any symptoms?, Here, you should sit!"

Honeymaren and the others laughed as Elsa dotted on Anna. Charades was completely forgotten for at least an hour. As drinks and snacks were brought in, Elsa remembered her other news.

"Anna, listen, I met Mother's godmother yesterday. We have _family_, loads of them! Aunts, uncles, cousins . . . you won't believe some of the stories I heard about Mother!" As she told Anna about Marta and her family, Anna eagerly agreed to come along when Elsa went to meet their distant relatives. Surrounded by so much love in the castle, Elsa swore she felt her parents' presence even stronger.


End file.
